


The Fight Before Christmas

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Christmas Story, Happy Ending, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon takes Jim out to lunch to see why he’s in such a good mood lately.  Jim explains that Blair is one that would never break Jim, but instead he would pick up Jim’s pieces.  Simon realizes that Blair and Jim are a couple.  Will he be upset, or happy for Jim?
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Fight Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franscats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and last but not least, Happy Birthday, Franscats. I know I'm way too early, but it's a Christmas story and I wanted y ou to get it early. Have a wonderful year.

The Fight Before Christmas  
Summary: Simon takes Jim out to lunch to see why he’s in such a good mood lately. Jim explains that Blair is one that would never break Jim, but instead he would pick up Jim’s pieces. Simon realizes that Blair and Jim are a couple. Will he be upset, or happy for Jim?  
Warnings: Language and angst  
Word Count: 5313  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen

** The Fight Before Christmas **

Simon watched from his doorway in Major Crimes and noticed that Jim was smiling again as he worked on his reports. _What the hell is going on?_ Jim had been happy for the last four weeks. Simon had asked Jim what was going on but he pretended to not notice anything. Simon was determined to find out what the hell was going on. _Maybe Jim has found someone new and he’s giving whoever-it-is a chance._

“Ellison, my office.”

Jim walked over and wasn’t the least bit annoyed at being interrupted. _Not normal at all._ Jim walked into Simon’s office and smiled. “What’s up, Simon?”

“I wanted to know if you’d go to lunch with me today. Just you. I have something to talk to you about.”

“Sounds good. Blair is working on a case with Megan anyhow. So, I would have been eating a candy bar for lunch.”

Simon laughed and said, “As soon as you’re done with the last report, we’ll take off.”

“Thanks, Simon. I’m almost done.”

Jim walked to his desk and got to work right away. He stopped for a moment and wondered what Simon needed to talk to him about. He frowned for a moment, but Jim got over it and went back to work again. As he typed up the last sentence, he smiled. _Done. Lunch, here we come._

Jim walked into Simon’s office and said, “Here it is, Simon. We can leave now if you’d like. I’m starving. I keep thinking about a sandwich from Brads. Is that where we’re going?”

“That would be great. I’m driving…” Simon loved the deer in the headlights look on Jim’s face. “I was kidding, Jim. You can drive my car.”

“You got something against the truck?” Jim smiled at his joke. 

“I like riding in something newer now and then. For God’s sake, my car is only 6 months old. Let’s use it and abuse it.” Both Jim and Simon laughed. 

They both walked to the elevator and got on. The ride down was quiet and Jim wondered once more what was up with Simon. He guessed he would find out soon enough.

* * *

The ride over to Brads was filled with talk between the friends. Simon was in an excellent mood, so Jim forgot about worrying for a change. 

Jim parked and said, “This is a damn fine car, Simon. I might invest in one.”

“Who are you kidding? You’re a truck person or a SUV person. My car is too uppity for you. You tell me that all the time.”

“That’s true, Simon. In fact, I’ve had my eye on a brand-new GMC Yukon. It’s so nice. I can’t decide on the color. I would use my truck for work and my SUV for at home and knocking around. Like for camping and stuff. It would have four-wheel drive and everything.”

“That sounds excellent for camping. And you would have enough room for camping supplies and friends. Hint, hint, hint.”

“Let’s go inside. I’m starving,” Jim suggested as they stepped out of the newer vehicle.

They got inside and sat in a booth first thing. Brad waved to both men and they waved back. The waitress said, “Hi, Simon and Jim. How are you?”

Simon answered first, “We’re doing well, Michelle. Oh look, I’m a poet and didn’t know it.”

Both Jim and Michelle laughed. 

“I’m starving, Michelle. I’m ready to order if you’d like to take it now.”

“You’re the only two guys in here that don’t need a menu.” She pulled out her notebook and said, “Shoot.”

Jim snickered. “I would like a Rueben with the works and a Dr. Pepper.”

Simon smiled and said, “Make it two. Exactly the same.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to try our new French Dip Sandwich? It’s sirloin steak and the Au juice is delicious.”

Jim thought about that for a moment and said, “That does sound good. I’ll live on the edge and get something different this time. How about you, Simon?”

“Make mine a French Dip, also.”

“Did you want anything for Blair?” Michelle asked, sweetly. 

“Yeah, give me two. But if you could wait to make it until we’re almost done that would be great.”

“Your wish is my command,” Michelle said laughing. 

“Do you always order stuff for Blair?” Simon wondered. 

“Yeah, he does the same thing for me. I thought all partners did that. Hell, Simon, sometimes I bring something for you.”

“That makes sense, I guess. I know I really like it when you bring something for me.”

“This French Dip better be good or we’ll force Michelle to pay for it,” Jim said laughing. 

Michelle came around the bend with their drinks and water. “Here you go, gentlemen. Enjoy. Oh, did you want food too?”

Jim burst out laughing. “Yeah, can you hurry it up?” Jim teased. 

“I’ll check on your order. See you in a few.” 

“You’re in a really good mood these days, Jim. Is something going on?” Simon asked.

“Like what?”

“I’m just a little worried that you’re smiling all the time. In fact, I was going to ask Blair about it today and I thought better of it because he would have told me to talk to you.”

“You’re so right. I’m just happy, Simon. I don’t have a reason other than I’m lucky to have Blair in my life. He is the best Guide a Sentinel could ever have. You know?”

Simon looked at Jim oddly and finally asked, “Are you in love with him, Jim?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

“First of all, aren’t you sort of old to decide to sleep with another guy? Aren’t you a little afraid he’ll break your heart? He doesn’t have a good track record. He used to sleep with an awful lot of people at the university. And don’t forget the Sam fiasco.”

Jim was getting pissed. “He would never break my heart. Instead, he would be there for picking up pieces of my heart any time it got broke. But I can swear to it that he would never hurt me on purpose.”

Michelle brought their food and said, “I’ll start Blair’s in about 20 minutes, Jim.”

“Thank you, Michelle.”

“Now I’m sure of why you order food for him,” Simon stated. 

“We’re new at this relationship period in our lives. We’ve been buying lunch for the other one for the last year. I buy you lunch. There is nothing between us. What do you have to say about that?”

“I say you’re really cute when you’re defending him. Just be careful, Jim. I worry about you. Not to mention the age difference between you.”

“We’re very careful. I’m not that old, Simon.”

“Everyone knows something is up. You better be careful or someone besides me will find out about the two of you.”

Now Jim was getting pissed again. “Simon, last night I told Blair that I didn’t want anyone to know, but now I think I was totally off base and should have told him we’d tell people. Let’s just drop it all. I’ll discuss things with him and we’ll see how it goes.”

“I can’t help it if I think dating, Sandburg isn’t in your best interest.”

“Simon, you like Blair. What is your problem?”

“Jim, do you remember blaming him for the Diss fiasco? He didn’t do anything but you blamed him. I just think that maybe you’re trying to be nicer to him and you got carried away.”

“Yes, I remember everything I did to Blair. Do you remember that he gave up his life for me? I didn’t ask you. You’ve been pumping me for information all morning long. None of this is your business.”

“Oh, I beg to differ. He works for me too. And I don’t like the two of you dating. It’ll cause problems.”

“I have to say, fuck you, Simon.” Jim got up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. Michelle had been listening and knew Jim would be coming any moment. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I’ll only charge you for one sandwich. Now, leave. He’s being an asshole. You can pay me next time.”

“Thank you, Michelle. He _is_ being an asshole. I’m really sorry.”

“Congratulations about you and Blair. You’re a perfect couple. Don’t let the grump bother you.”

“Will you give these keys to Simon for me?” Jim handed Simon’s keys to Michelle and left the restaurant. 

Simon watched and was getting more pissed as he sat there. How dare Jim treat him like a nobody. He was Jim’s boss. He was going to have to reprimand Jim when he got to the station. _This is going to be fun. Not._

* * *

When Jim got to the station, he got busy typing. First of all, he was pissed. Next, he was going to give his notice. And lastly, he was sad. He thought Simon was his friend. Since when do friends tell you who to date? Jim started typing on the computer with a purpose. In walked Blair and Megan and Blair had brought Jim food. 

“Hey, man. I brought you a sandwich from Brads. Michelle said you would need it. She said you didn’t eat and Simon was a jerk. Wanna talk about it?”

“Not here. Not now. I’m giving my notice.” Jim was pounding the keyboard with anger. 

“Jim, let’s go to interrogation room 1 and talk. I think we need to.”

“Fine…” Jim shut his computer down and didn’t save his work. He looked at what he did and said, “God-dammit. I didn’t save my letter.” He then stormed into the interrogation room. 

Megan said, “Is it bad?”

“Yes, keep Simon away from us.” Blair walked into the room and closed the door. 

“You want to start from the top, Jim?”

“He’s an asshole. He doesn’t understand about you and me and thinks it should be a fucking secret.”

“Jim, last night we talked about telling people and you didn’t want to. So, what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is I didn’t tell him, he guessed, more or less. And he’s not happy with me. He’s a giant jerk and I can’t work for him any longer.”

Blair sat down and looked sad. “Was it bad, Jim?”

“I’ve never talked to Simon like I did today. I feel horrible and he’s supposed to be my friend. Why was he being a dickhead?”

“It’s in his nature, Jim. He doesn’t understand, so he lashes out at the man that is sleeping with another man. He won’t understand at first. It’s going to take time. He needs to be patient and we have to be patient.”

“I don’t want time and I don’t want to be patient.” Jim started pacing. 

“I don’t want to give up my position. I love this job, but I want you to stay also. You may have to apologize to Simon. Please, Jim.”

“There is little I wouldn’t do for you, Chief. But I need to think. I hope he suspends me.”

“Jim, Christmas is in two weeks. He won’t suspend you; you wait and see.”

Jim said, “Fine…”

“Jim, I’ll make you feel better about things by feeding you lunch.”

“I’m not hungry, but thank you so much, Blair.”

They both walked back to his desk and Simon was in his office. 

Blair went next to Jim and whispered, “Go apologize, for me. Okay?”

“Why not?” Jim said. Jim realized that he was being untrue to his friend. He wasn’t sorry, but he was sorry about Blair having to give up his job. Jim knew that he wasn’t so much angry as irritated.

Jim knocked on Simon’s door and said, “Can I come in?”

“What did you want to talk about?” Simon asked. He sounded like anyone but his friend. 

“I wanted to say I was sorry for being such an ass. I sometimes don’t know when to shut up.”

“Jim, I have to suspend you for two weeks without pay. I didn’t deserve that treatment and you know it. You’re mad about your relationship and took it out on me.”

Jim was annoyed once more. “I’m not mad about my relationship. You are, but not me.”

“Bullshit, Jim. You’re acting like a child.”

“So are you, Simon.”

“I guess this is where we end the argument.”

“I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“It’s going on your record,” Simon barked. 

“Cool.” Jim walked out and slammed the door so hard the glass was vibrating. He walked over to Blair and said, “You’re on your own. I’m suspended for two weeks without pay.”

Jim grabbed his jacket and left. He was so pissed. 

Once Jim was gone, Simon stood in his doorway and said, “Sandburg, my office.”

Blair looked at Megan and said, “Oh goody, I get to be pulled from both sides.”

“Sandy, keep your cool.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

Blair walked into Simon’s office and said, “Let me just say that you and Jim fighting has nothing to do with me. I don’t want to hear about it and I won’t be put in the middle. I love my job and that’s what I’m going to do. I’m working so I can hand in the reports to you. Are you okay with that?”

“More than okay. I just didn’t want you taking sides.”

“I’ve got work to do, Simon. While Jim is gone for the next two weeks, maybe you should think about what you said too. It usually takes two for a fight. Do you really want to have a fight just before Christmas?”

“You’re right as usual. I’ll think about it and talk to Jim in a few days. Both of us will be calm by then. Thanks, Blair.”

“See you in a little bit,” Blair said. 

Simon realized that Blair was hurt too. He was going to have to think on what he did to Jim. Maybe he jumped the gun? _Wait a moment. He said,_ fuck you _to me._ Simon was sure he had made the right call.

* * *

When Blair was done, he took the reports into Simon’s office. I’m going to leave for the day. I’m off tomorrow, so I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Have a good day off, Blair.”

Blair grabbed his jacket and walked to Megan’s desk. “Could you take me home. Jim stranded me here.”

“Sure, I’m done for the day. Come on, Sandy.” She put her arm around Blair’s shoulder and they walked to the elevator. 

Simon watched them leave and his thoughts were far from happy.

* * *

As Megan drove her quiet friend home, she finally broke the silence and said, “Sandy, they’ll be fine. Jim will get over it and so will Simon.”

“I told Jim he couldn’t give his notice. Instead he had to apologize. And then Simon was an asshole. He suspended Jim for two weeks without pay. All because Jim and me are sleeping together.”

“Two weeks without pay? What the hell did Jim say to him?”

“He said many things but it wasn’t at the office. Simon thinks he’s making a mistake being with me and Jim didn’t like it being said. I made him apologize because I wanted this job to be forever. I love my job. I love who I work with and Simon is normally a great boss. But I think I broke Jim’s heart today. I’m going to have to think about it. I’ll talk to him tonight and go from there.”

Megan drove up and parked. “May I go in and give him a hug? And congratulations, Sandy.”

“He’ll probably break up with me now. God, why do I always make everything so hard?”

“Let’s go inside. It looked dark up there.”

The two friends walked up and Blair opened the door to a dark loft. “Was Jim’s truck downstairs?”

“I didn’t look. Hey, Jimbo, are you home?” Megan shouted. 

“I would guess not,” Blair surmised. 

“Let’s fix something to eat and maybe he’ll be home soon,” Megan suggested. 

At about ten, the phone rang. Blair answered, “Hello?”

“Chief, I’m at Brads. Would you pick me up?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a moment. I love you, Jim.”

“I know. Hurry up, please?”

Blair closed his cell and said, “He’s drunk. I have to pick him up.”

“I’ll go and get him while you make him something to eat.” Megan started for the door. 

“That’s all right. I want to pick him up. I wasn’t there earlier; I’m going to be there now.”

“Okay. I’ll see you at work in two days. Tell Jimbo that I said congratulations on the two of you being together.”

“I don’t think we are anymore.”

“Oh, Sandy.” Megan hugged him so close and whispered, “He loves you; he’s just hurt right now. With good reason.”

Blair grabbed his keys and out the door he went. He hugged Megan in the parking lot and Blair started his car up.

* * *

When Blair walked into Brads, Jim had his head down on the table in the first booth. He called, “Jim?” 

Brad walked up and said, “He’s lower than I’ve ever seen him, Blair. Take him home and baby him a little bit. Simon was really mean to him today. And when he came in, Jim said Simon suspended him for two weeks. They just had a disagreement and it should have ended when they were done talking. It’s not right, Blair. Not right at all.”

“I’ll take care of things. Don’t worry about Jim.” Blair walked over and said, “Did you hear me or what?”

Not lifting his head up, Jim mumbled, “Yeah, I heard you. I just didn’t feel like walking that moment. I’m ready now.”

Jim got up and Blair saw Jim’s face. Sadness and despair were written all over his face. “Man, I’m so sorry. Now, let’s get home.”

Jim put his arm around Blair’s shoulder and started for the front door. Blair was feeling so lost and sad for Jim. He vowed to himself that he was going to take care of this.

Once Jim was in the front seat, Brad , who had followed them, whispered, “He almost seemed like someone else tonight. I didn’t like the way he was talking at all. He thinks he’s not worthy of you or anyone else.”

“Jesus Christ. I’ll take care of everything. Thank you, Brad.”

“Drive careful, Blair.”

Blair got in and buckled a sleeping Jim up. As he drove Blair just kept getting sadder and sadder. By the time they were home, he was close to sobbing for Jim’s broken heart. 

Blair woke Jim up and helped him upstairs. Jim went into the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and started up the stairs. “I want to be alone tonight, Blair.”

“I’ll check on you before I go to bed. Jim, I really do love you. Even when I didn’t show it today. I’m sorry, man.”

“It’s okay, Blair. Things will be better tomorrow.”

Jim walked upstairs and Blair felt like screaming. Instead he got his keys and took off after he locked the loft up. 

Jim wondered where Blair was going, but just got in bed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Blair stopped at Simon’s house, parked, walked up to the front of the house and knocked on the door. Blair could hear Simon mumbling as he unlocked the door. “Sandburg, what are you doing here?”

“Can I come in for a moment of your time?”

“Sure, come on in. Sit. You want a beer or iced tea or something?”

“No, I wanted to tell you that I’ll be in tomorrow to type up our notices. For both me and Jim. We’ll find work somewhere. I broke his heart tonight and I can’t live with that. I asked him to forget what you said and apologize because I didn’t want to lose my job. I had no right to do that to Jim. You had no right to do that to Jim. He wasn’t at work when he fought with you. You’re in the wrong, Simon and I can’t work there anymore. And you’ll be happy to know that he dumped me. You did get your way after all. But I’m looking for work elsewhere and so will he. I appreciate everything you did to find the job at the station for me. I just can’t stay with a boss who treated my lover so badly. I’m sorry. I’ll give my two weeks as of today. Good night.”

Blair started for the front door and Simon grabbed him by the arm. “I’ll have you know that Megan stopped by and said she was leaving. Going back to Australia because she couldn’t work for someone so close minded. Now you’re leaving and Jim is leaving. All because I didn’t like the two of you together? It’s not fair to me, either.”

“Simon, he apologized and was ready to eat crow. But you shit on him. You were such an ass that it’s unlike anything I would ever have expected from you.”

“I planned on coming over in the morning and apologizing to Jim. And telling him I never filed the suspension. I’m going to be at your house tomorrow. I can’t lose everyone because I used poor judgement. Will that work for you?”

“That would be great, Simon. I want you to be sincere, though, because he’ll be able to tell. Those senses of his pick up everything.”

“I’m sincere. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Can you tell me why you didn’t like Jim dating me?”

“I think you’re too young. I felt like Jim was being used by you and then you would dump him when you tired of him.”

“Simon, I’m his Guide. I can’t get tired of him. We’re a matching set.”

“Well, I see that now, Blair. I was blind, but now I see.”

“See you in the morning. Night, Simon.”

“Good night, Blair.”

Blair smiled all the way to his car. Should he wake up Jim when he got home, or should he make Jim wait till morning?

When Blair parked in the lot, he looked up and saw Jim standing without a shirt, on the balcony. He looked so sad. _Okay, I’m telling him now._

When he got upstairs, he walked to the balcony and slipped his arms around Jim’s waist, from behind. He could feel the tension in Jim’s body and said, “I gave our notice tonight. We couldn’t work for a man that treated you like that. Simon feels horrible. He didn’t even file the suspension papers and he’s coming in the morning to beg your forgiveness. Will he get it?”

“That’s where you were?”

“Well, yeah. I couldn’t just leave your life the way it was. And I could tell you were done with me and I won’t tolerate that at all.”

Jim turned around with relief on his face. “I love you, Blair. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t feel like I was loving you enough.”

“I was the one in the wrong. And you know what? We can’t fight before fucking Christmas. This is supposed to be a fucking perfect time in our life. I wanted that perfectness. I’m sorry I made you apologize and I’ll never do that again. I’ll always have your back, Jim.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him lovingly. “I love you so much, Chief.”

“You better. I have plans for us.”

“Tonight?” Jim asked. 

“Nope. When we’re all the way happy again. Until then there will be no sex.”

“Will you sleep with me, Blair?”

“You know I will. Come on, let’s go to bed. Simon is coming and I want both of us to be rested.”

“You got it, Chief.” They shut all the lights out and walked upstairs together. Jim finally had a little bit of hope for the holidays.

* * *

Blair was the first one to awaken the next morning and he slowly turned to wake Jim up. It was already 6:30 and Blair wanted them ready when Simon got there. “Jim? Time to wake up. We need to shower and dress for Simon’s visit. I know you’re awake, quit ignoring me.”

Jim couldn’t help it, he smiled big time. “I’m awake, Blair. You take the first shower and I’ll go last.”

“Better yet, you take the first shower and I’ll fix breakfast.”

“I thought maybe we would offer Simon breakfast,” Jim suggested. 

“Oh, that’s a great idea, man. Still, you’re first in the shower.”

“You got it, Chief.” Jim grabbed his robe and flew down the stairs to hit the shower. 

Blair was puzzled about feeding Simon. _Could Jim really have gotten over it that fast?_

Blair walked downstairs in his robe and started pulling things out for breakfast. He had bacon, eggs, sliced ham, hash browns and cheese. He could make a killer breakfast with this. Blair picked up the phone and dialed Simon’s number. 

“I’m on my way. Too late to cancel,” Simon teased. 

“Oh, good. I’m just getting ready to start breakfast and was calling to invite you. Coffee’s already on.”

“Thanks. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Blair jumped up and knocked on the bathroom door and said, “He’s gonna be here in ten minutes. Hurry up so I can jump in.”

Jim came walking out and said, “I heard you call him. So, I rushed. It’s all yours. I’ll start breakfast.”

“Cool. Get dressed first.” Blair pinched Jim before he took off for the bathroom. 

Jim went upstairs and dressed in a hurry so he could get the meal started. Simon sounded like he had been in a good mood. Jim was glad. Maybe things would be all right.

As Jim was cooking, he heard Simon in the hall. He was just standing in front of the door. _Still nervous, I see._

Jim walked over and opened the door. “Are you going to stand there all morning? I’m almost done with making breakfast. Come on in and grab a cup for coffee. I ground the beans myself.”

As Simon walked over to get the cup, he said, “Jim, I don’t know exactly what I was doing yesterday. I shouldn’t have said the things I did. I’m truly sorry. Give me a little time to get used to you and Sandburg being together. It was a shock to my system.”

“I’m sorry too, Simon. I was entirely too sensitive and shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Can we start over again?” Simon asked. 

“We already are, Simon. Sit down with your coffee. I’m almost done here.”

“I love when you guys make breakfast. I don’t have to dream of lunch all morning because it fills me up.”

Blair came walking out in his robe and said, “Good morning, Simon. I have to get dressed. Start breakfast, Jim.”

“Hurry it up, Chief. Everything’s done.”

Jim started bringing all the food to the table and Jim and Simon started to dig in right away. 

“Hurry up, Chief, or we’ll eat it all.” Jim winked at Simon and Simon laughed. 

“Thank you for accepting my apology, Jim. This is how I like to spend my time with you and Blair.”

“Good. I think we both were just a little off our games yesterday and said things we shouldn’t have. But thankfully, Blair talked to you first. I really am sorry for everything I said.”

“Makes two of us, Jim. I like starting over. Blair was right, you shouldn’t fight, especially just before Christmas. Am I still invited to eat with you guys for Christmas?”

“Yes, you certainly are. Naomi might be here too.”

“That would be nice for Blair. I think he misses her more than he lets on.”

Blair came down the stairs and said, “Did you leave me anything?”

Both men laughed out loud. Then Blair saw all the food on the table. As Blair started to fill his plate up, there was a knock at the door. 

Jim got up and said, “It’s Megan. I’ll get it.”

“Good morning, Megan. Come on in.”

“Am I in time for breakfast?” Everyone started to laugh. 

“Get yourself a cup of coffee and a plate. You know where things are. Join us.”

She got her plate and cup of coffee and asked, “Did you boys make up?”

Simon glared at her. “Of course, we did. We’re best friends. We weren’t going to let a fight break us up, right Jim?”

“Right you are, Simon. Does anyone want orange juice?”

“Oh, I do,” Megan said quickly. 

Jim went and got the bottle of juice and four glasses. He poured everyone a drink. 

“Megan, I thought you were going in early today. That’s why I’m here,” Simon stated. 

“I’ll hurry. Joel was there and I asked him if I could come in at nine. He told me I had to ask you. I figured you’d be over here.”

Simon snickered and said, “We’ll both go in at 9:00. Breakfast was excellent, Jim.”

Megan couldn’t stand it anymore. “I’m so glad you two are all right. I decided to wait, to see if you two came to your senses, before deciding if I really did want to head back down under. It wouldn’t have been the same in the bullpen without everyone there. Thank you both for trying so hard.” 

Blair said, “Breakfast is good, Jim. Thank you.”

Jim smiled and said, “I’m glad we’re not mad anymore. It made my stomach hurt. Not to mention the headache I had.”

“I did too, Jim.” Simon was amazed at how well everything was going.

“Hurry it up, Megan. We have work to do. I need to get to the station. So do you. We’ll see you both on Friday. Thanks for everything, guys.” 

As Megan finished eating, Blair asked, “Megan, do you have plans for Christmas?”

“None. Can I come here?”

“That would be nice. You’re in charge of bringing a couple of pies. Any kind you want,” Blair said. 

“Thanks for everything, guys,” she said. “Must get to work!” and out the door she went. 

Simon smiled and said, “Thanks for everything, guys. See you tomorrow.”

“Have a good day at the station, Simon. Jim and I will be there tomorrow.”

Simon walked out the door wearing a huge smile. 

Blair closed the door and locked it. “Was it as good as it seemed, Jim?”

“Yeah, we were both sorry. We had a good talk and he asked for time to get used to us being together. But he seemed pretty good today.”

“That’s because you weren’t sitting by me or kissing me. That would change things. It’s going to take him a while to get used to us being together.”

“Let’s get the kitchen cleaned up and then we’ll go upstairs and relax. Or not.”

“Are you sure everything is okay again?”

“I’m sure. I’m happy, Blair. I know that we can tell our friends about us though it will take them time to get used to us being together. But they ultimately will.”

“Okay. I say we clean up the kitchen later. I want someone to make love to me. Any takers?” Blair joked. 

“You got it, Chief. I love you so much. Thank you for having my back last night.”

“It’s my job, Jim. Now get upstairs…”

The end


End file.
